


plans (we don't have one)

by Quillium



Series: bluepulse week 2k19 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr: Bluepulse Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “You don’t think I can do it, ese?”Bart whistles a bit as they gently set Nightwing onto the wheelbarrow, which is basically an answer.





	plans (we don't have one)

**Author's Note:**

> "What happened here" I panicked when I saw the prompt and the fic was written while my brain was still panicking.

The team is captured.

The team is captured and Jaime and Bart are left to choose, complete the mission or save the team, the only two who weren’t captured because they were out watching _Detective Pikachu_ together.

“We could split up,” Bart says, knowing they can’t even as he says it.

“We can’t,” Jaime says grimly, “One of us against people who took down the entire team? Even if it was by surprise— _hermano_ , I am not liking these odds. Superboy was beat somehow, how are we supposed to win this fight?”

“They could have used kryptonite,” Bart points out.

“They could have,” Jaime conceded. He sounds like he doesn’t believe it, or like he thinks he has to plan for if it wasn’t true. Which he does. It’s the smart thing to do.

“We can alert the League,” Bart whispers.

“Most of them are off world. The ones that aren’t would take a while to get here. Time that we might not have on our side.”

“I hate when you make good points.”

“Me too.”

Bart laughs a bit and says, “Team first, mission next?”

“We could leave the mission to the team.”

“Yeah, but could my pride stand that? I don’t think so.”

“Your pride?”

“Yeah. I want to hit it all in one. I’m not going to do one thing and leave the rest to flop, I’m all in, baby.”

Jaime stifles a laugh and asks, “Alright, you have a plan?”

“Um.”

“Sounds like a no.”

“Sure, I do. We go in, beat up the guys, save the team, problem solved.”

“How do we beat up the guys who had the entire team beat?”

“You have a point. How did _Nightwing_ get beat? He’s, like, the ultimate fighter. The top boss. And _M’gann_! Gosh. Wow. This might be harder than I thought.”

“You think? What I think happened is that they must have been taken by surprise. But that makes no sense! After all, weren’t they on mission?”

“No, no, no. They were taken in the afternoon. The mission was planned for night. Which means—“

“—They were ambushed separately, _off duty_.”

“This makes our lives so much easier.”

“So much easier,”Jaime laughs, relieved, “We have a plan?”

“Attack?”

“That’s—an outline.”

Bart spreads out his hands, “It’s all I got. You?”

“How about—I run interference while you _subtly_ free the team?”

“Sounds good, let’s go,” Bart bounces in place a bit.

“Yeah,” Jaime agrees, “Let’s go,” After all, Alpha Squad never leaves behind a member. It’s their pride on the line here.

Bart swoops off before Jaime can even think his next thought and Jaime moves to follow, bright and easy to see against the warehouse’s dull grey.

“Hey, _hermanos_ ,” he tries to imitate Cassie, “We going to fight or can I get in the easy way?”

They turn to him with guns and he tries to think of what Cassie would say.

Jaime sighs dramatically and shakes his head, “Guess we’re gonna fight. Your funeral,” and he snaps his arm down, sonic cannon moving before the guards can take notice.

It’s fast, clean, almost _too_ clean, but the others are free and it seems fine up until they realize the entire team is still out from whatever drugs they’ve been given.

“Fast, not strong,” Bart reminds Jaime.

“Can you piggyback them one at a time?” Jaime asks hesitantly, “Just to the Zeta tube.”

Bart squints, “Maybe. I don’t know. I haven’t had an arm day in—ever. I’ve never exercised my arms. These things are noodles. Pure noodles.”

“Haven’t you been training with Black Canary and Nightwing?”

“Sure, man. Kind of. But not on my own. I can try, though. You take them one at a time, too?”

“Yeah,” Jaime looks around and spots a wheelbarrow, “Or we could load them up on there and wheel them together.”

“Are you suggesting I go at your pace? Because I think I just heard you suggest I go at a slower pace. Which I can. But it’s boring. Kind of. Sort of. _Seriously_ boring. But I can. Because this is a mission. And it’s kind of dumb to think about whether it’s boring or not when people’s lives are at stake here. Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know why I went off on that tangent. You had a good idea, let’s start loading them up—“ Bart struggles to lift up Nightwing, cutting himself off.

Jaime resists the urge to bury his face in his hands. Time is of the essence here. Burying his face in his hands will not be helpful.

“Here, let me help,” oh _gosh_ , Nightwing is so heavy, what is he _made_ of?

“Pure muscle,” Bart grumbles.

Jaime laughs, “Do you think I can get this much muscle?”

“You could,” Bart squints, “Physically speaking, you have the possibility.”

“You don’t think I can do it, _ese_?”

Bart whistles a bit as they gently set Nightwing onto the wheelbarrow, which is basically an answer.

“Traitor.”

Bart laughs as they finish loading up the team. It goes relatively fast after that, surprisingly few complications, the mission is finished, the team is safe, and Nightwing begrudgingly praises them when they’re done.

“Nice,” Bart holds up a hand.

Jaime slaps it, “Nice,” he agrees.

And it is.


End file.
